Forging Ahead?
by TheatreLoverLikeWoa
Summary: Rouge just returned after getting the cure...here's what I have happening for Bobby and Rouge, LOVE THEM, chapter 5 esta aqui
1. This Isn't What I Wanted

Hi, welcome to my Rouge/Bobby story! This is only my second fanfic and my first x-men fic so be gentle with reviews…yes, please review. I love bobby and rouge so I'm gonna work them out of it kills me!

Spoilers: all the movies

The story takes place during the last Bobby/Rouge scene in X3

"This isn't what I wanted"

"I know, it's what I wanted" Rouge took bobby's hand and for the very first time they held hands skin to skin. It was almost awkward and uncomfortable without the fear of bobby getting hurt.

"Wow. I mean I can't believe it actually worked" she was completely over whelmed with every emotion she could think of.

"I know. I thought we'd never be able to do this," he said "or this" he grabbed her gently around her waist with one hand on the side of her face and gently kissed her. It was slow and cautious at first. Rouge was so unaccustomed to this kind of contact. She hadn't kissed anyone-let alone the boy she was in love with- since bobby's house last year. And she still couldn't look back on it as a happy memory because she hurt him, just like everyone else.

But now all of the passion the young lovers had for each other came pouring out. They had both waited for this moment for so long and now that it was here they were completely unprepared. Bobby and Rouge were furiously attacking each other's lips. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even realize that they were both only half dressed on Rouge's bed until some kid ran by and yelled "ahww, dude! Close the door!"

Bobby jumped up and slammed the door shut. He looked at Rouge and the tow of them began to laugh hysterically. When they finally pulled themselves together a couple minutes later, they both became very aware of their lack of clothing. Bobby rushed for his jeans and Rouge for her shirt.

"Well" Rouge began to break the awkward silence as the rapidly dressed "that was interesting, and new, and-" Bobby put his arms around her to stop her frenzy of words

"Amazing? Yea I know, but don't you think we should slow down just a little bit?"

"I guess. It's just that we've been together for 2 and a half years now and you've been so good to me- patient and understanding. And now I don't know I guess I feel like a owe you two years worth of romance." She sheepishly wiggled herself out of his warm embrace and turned away from him.

"Rouge, listen to me," Bobby grabbed her arm in turned hr around, taking a second before finishing his sentence when he realized he was holding bare arm. "I love you. Seriously- I have from the very beginning and wouldn't 't have stuck with you all this time if I didn't. And don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to finally be able to hug you and hold you and kiss you as much as I want" Rouge cracked a small smile "but it's YOU and what's in here" he put a hand over her heart "that kept me around. Besides, I never needed to touch you to feel like I do right now."

"Oh Bobby" she was a little misty in the eye area. She had never felt like Bobby made her feel in her whole life. She knew how much he loved her, but he never put it in that way before. "I love you too. Bobby, I love you so much" she hugged him so tightly that she couldn't breathe but she didn't even care.

Bobby took a glance over Rouge's shoulder and saw that his watch read 6:30. "Whoa it's 6:30 already, hey we're late for dinner."

Rouge turned around and saw her wall clock "Oh crap your right. We'd better go"

And with that the two of them walked out of Rouge's room, smiling and hand in hand.

So that's the end of my first chapter, I hope you like it. I already have ideas for chapter two, so give me some feedback and then I'll decide if I want to continue with the story

-Jesse


	2. Did You Get The Cure?

I'm glad you guys liked chapter one…here's chapter two!

**Did You Get The Cure?**

They were almost to the kitchen when Rouge stopped suddenly "Oh, man I gotta go back to my room for a sec"

"Why?"

"I forgot my gloves" then she stopped, turned around, and then back to Bobby. "Oh wait, I'm so dumb" She giggled at her own mistake to hide feeling like a dork.

"Hey, you're not dumb. This is all new, don't worry about it." He kissed the top of her head and walked into the kitchen. When they walked in 15 minutes late, the large table full of teenagers and younger kids looked up and gave an obnoxiously loud "ooooooooh".

Almost immediately a choir of 13 year old mutants broke into a rendition of their favorite personalized cliché; _"Bobby and Rouge are sittin' in a tree, but Iceman almost died when he kissed Marie" _Rouge turned bright red from embarrassment and Bobby just rolled his eyes. Peter a.k.a. colossus turned his left arm into metal and flicked one of the boys "ouch! Professor!"

"Knock it off!" Colossus harshly told the kids. The adults just laughed around the table.

"Thanks man" Bobby said as he pounded metal to ice fists with Peter.

"Anytime man" and Bobby sat down in his usual seat in between Peter and Rouge, and across from Logan and Storm.

Next to Rouge sat Kitty who leaned over and whispered, "So, what's up with you two? You didn't break up right? I mean, please tell me you two didn't break up and where were you any way?"

A little overwhelmed and attempting to process everything Kitty had just asked, Rouge gave a simple "We'll talk more later" as she reached to the center of the table for a roll. "but lets just say that-" as Rouge was reaching for the rolls without looking, so was Logan. They both went to grab one and instead got each other. They both gave a small "oops" and then looked up. They stayed that way, touching hands until everyone began to stare.

Bobby gave a small smile as the hushed chit chat around the table began "she's not wearing any gloves" "how is she doing that?" "You think she got the cure?" "How is wolverine not dying right now?" These were only a few of the very interesting questions buzzing around the oversized table.

"Rouge" the Professor asked "did u receive the cure?"

"Yes, Professor, I did"

More "ooohing" and "ahhhing" ensued with a couple of "Oh my god's" and "I can't believe she actually DID it".

"Children, let's get back to our meal please. I'm sure you'll all be happy to pester Rouge later this evening" Storm announced, and the general hubbub continued. Rouge gave Bobby an embarrassed smile and he squeezed her hand under the table. Then they entwined their fingers and Bobby put their hands on top of the table for all the world to see.

I know it's short, but that's my style…if your good I'll even update! Yes, I know where this is going, and we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!

Heh heh heh….Jesse


	3. parting is such sweet sorrow

Okay, here's chapter 3! ENJOY

**Normalcy:**

After dinner, Rouge and Bobby started on their adventure to normalcy. They sat outside on the bench under the willow tree- they're favorite spot- and talked and joked and kissed for a long time. In fact, they got so lost on their road to normalcy that they hadn't realized it was already 11:30. They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when Rouge pulled away

"Did you hear that? Bobby pulled her back in for another kiss and said against her lips

"What?" But then he heard it…"_Rouge, Bobby, I believe it's past you curfew"_

"Sorry Professor" they said in unison.

"I hate it when he does that" bobby stated, which Rouge immediately understood because she also hated when he popped into their minds with a small reminder that they're still at school. Still she would be forever grateful to Charles Xavier for taking them in and making them feel a small sense of normalcy- plus, if it hadn't been for him and his school, they never would have met.

The lovebirds took as long as humanly possible to walk back to the girls' dorms. When they reached Rouge's door Bobby just looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just- well you're just so damn beautiful."

"Bobby"

"No really, Rouge, you're seriously the most beautiful woman in the world and I don't know why I never noticed how amazing your eyes are…"

"Bobby, stop your making me blush" and they leaned in for their last kiss of the night.

When they finally parted ways, Rouge and Bobby climbed into their respective beds and tried to sleep. Still all they could think about was each other. It had only been a few hours, but it was like their whole relationship was reborn. As much as they would like to say that they were perfectly content before even without the physical contact thing, being able to touch each other opened new doors for their relationship and welcomed all new butterflies.

Bobby decided that he couldn't just toss and turn all night so he went downstairs to the kitchen for his favorite comfort food…Baskin Robbins Rocky Road.

Rouge decided that she couldn't just toss and turn all night so she went downstairs to the kitchen for her favorite comfort food…. Baskin Robbins Rocky Road.

I know, a really short one but just wait……!


	4. Well, Thats New

Sorry these chapters have been so short but I like to spread the ideas out. Also, I'm sorry if there have been/are/going to be any typos. I hurt my wrist and am having a little trouble typing, but the show must go on. Also, about the Professor being, well, not dead- I needed him for the story. Without him around there aren't enough intellectual and mature people around. SO please just give me some leeway on that one if you would- I NEEDED THE PROFESSOR! Lol. Anyways here's chapter 4…please review!

**Well That's New**

When Bobby arrived in the kitchen, he didn't bother turning the lights on- he knew this place backwards and forwards. He pulled open the freezer, ready for some ice cream when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Your too late Iceman, already have the Rocky Road mwahahah!"

Bobby laughed to himself turned around to find rouge eating the Rocky Road straight from the carton. "That's nice Rouge, just eat it right out of there and contaminate it all up so nobody else can eat it"

"Oh shut up!" she told him, "do you want any or not?"

"Yea I want some," he muttered with defeat.

"Oh can you get me a glass of water while your up please?" Rouge asked sweetly

"Anything for you my white haired angel" bobby replied with a smirk

With that Bobby got a spoon, filled up a glass full of water and blew on to make it cold for her. He made his way over to the table and sat down. After putting everything down on the table, he took Rouge's hand and began to dig into the delicious carton of rocky road that sat in front of them.

They sat there in content silence enjoying their ice cream, each other, and the rarity of complete silence in their school. But after a couple of minutes, Rouge began to squirm and Bobby figured something was up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" Rouge hastily replied, "No I'm fine"

"No your not Rouge, 'cuz I know you and I know when your fine and now is not it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing- well something but not really anything that's a big deal its not important never mind" She had some trouble getting all of that out without Bobby catching on

"Hey, if it's bothering you then it is a big deal. So just tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Okaaaay" she said overly exaggerating the word. She took a deep breath and said rather quickly "So the night I left I saw you and kitty skating in the fountain and being all touchy and hand-holdy and stuff and I was so happy to see you when I got back earlier that I didn't want to ruin the moment with obnoxious over jealous girlfriend stuff so yea. That's what I was thinking about."

Taking everything in with a sigh, Bobby began "Wait? Is that why you left to get the cure? Because you thought I was into Kitty because I can touch her and not you?"

"Umm, yes?" Rogue replied with a bit of embarrassment.

"Rogue, I love YOU. Kitty was just having a hard time and I was just trying to be a friend. And she doesn't really have that many people who she's really close with and I was just trying to help. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. Seriously, me and Kitty are just friends."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you too." She took his hand again and slid up against him.

They sat there for another few minutes holding hands again and talking about what Rouge had missed in some classes while she was gone. She reached for her water and went to take a sip, but when she tilted up the glass, she got hit in the nose with a huge cylinder of ice. "Ouch!" she yelped and Bobby jumped from the sudden noise, dropped her hand, and looked over.

"What was THAT?" he asked with worry and a bit of shock and mockery in his voice.

But Rouge was too distracted to answer. When she grabbed the glass of water, it had immediately and completely turned to ice.

"Well" she stated, "that's new".

So that's it everyone, chapter four…don't you just loooove a cliffhanger?

Catch you with chapter 5 soon

-Jesse

PS. Sorry for my schizophrenic spelling of "Rouge", im a little retarded


	5. Explanations

Thanks for the great reviews, keep'em coming! Here's the next chapter;

"So you were holding Bobby's hand?" The professor asked

"Yea" Rouge answered

"And when you grabbed the glass of water the entire thing turned into a huge chunk of ice" storm butted in curiously.

"Uhh yea, that's pretty much it." Rouge said, getting more and more frustrating with every question the adults asked her with bewilderment the next morning.

"Now Bobby," the Professor began, "If I remember correctly, when you first came to us you had very little control over you power."

"Yea, that's right" bobby replied, not quite sure what Professor X was getting at.

"Well, Rouge was touching you when she grabbed the glass and in turn the glass took the form of a solid cube of ice-something that could occur if someone with a power such as yours did the very same thing without the knowledge of how to control it."

"So wait, are you saying that I somehow randomly ended but with Bobby's power?" Rouge asked

"No. Actually I'm not quite sure what I'm suggesting except that maybe this is some sort of lessened extension of our previous power, Rouge. Maybe instead of consuming ones entire life force at their touch, you simply receive an extension of their power while you're in contact." The Professor explained, with a bit of a reach.

"Huh. Well, that's certainly-hmm. Except that doesn't make a lot of sense since I got the cure and lost my powers- this doesn't really make any sense."

"Yea," Bobby chimed in "how could she still have a gene mutation when everyone else who was injected was, well, cured?"

"I'm not sure Bobby" the professor continued, "We'll have to run some tests."

They all assembled in the Professors office again, waiting for the results. Curiosity was the most prominent of feelings, but Rogue still had some fears. She had just started to feel like a normal person, and now it could all be taken away from her. She loved Bobby. She just couldn't handle losing his touch.

"Alright everyone. I have the results here. Some of them were a bit inconclusive, but I think I've managed to fill in some of the missing pieces." The Professor stated and then looked around the room. He picked up the folder containing the lab results and looked around the room once more, and noticed Bobby grab Rogue's hand and give it a small squeeze.

"From birth, a mutant's genes have already begun to change. Subtly over time small mutations of the genes occur without causing any side effects. Now, depending on when the mutation begins to appear physically or otherwise, the gene mutation is no longer subtle. For example; Bobby developed his ability to manipulate water ice appeared at a younger age than Rogue's ability. Now, Bobby is completely done mutating but Rogue's body is still changing and adapting to her power."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I still don't see what you're getting at." Rogue said anxiously

"I believe what the Professor is trying to say" Storm cut in "is that when you received the cure, it permanently suppressed the all of the mutations that were already there. But you were still changing and developing powers after you received the cure which are the powers you now seem to have." Storm concluded, not completely confident in what she had just said.

Everyone still looked a little confused, so the Professor started again "Rogue, it appears that your power to take someone's life essence and power is they are a mutant, has been significantly 'dialed down'. To put it simply, you no longer take a mutants power strongly enough to kill them, but when you make contact with someone, your body adapts and you share their power, seemingly without hurting them."

"Well. This is pretty crazy." Rogue said with bewilderment. "So this means I can still touch people without hurting them, but I get their power?"

"Yes" the professor said, "but only while you remain in contact with them."

"So that's why your glass turned to ice. We were holding hands and you were receiving my powers, you just didn't know hoe to control them." Bobby said with a level of amazement.

"Exactly" The professor told them.

That's the end of this chapter; anything I said about how the mutation works isn't something I researched. I just made it up to fit with my story. I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! I' glad everyone likes the story and I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes-I'm working on it. But I have some pretty bad news. It turns out that I actually BROKE my wrist! It's a hairline fracture but no that I have the cast on I can't type without pain for a couple of weeks. Sorry guys, I'll post as soon as I can!

Jesse


End file.
